Cardiac event monitoring is a procedure that is conducted on patients who report symptoms that may be cardiac in origin, and that occur infrequently, such as, for example, three times or less in one week. The term “event monitoring” is used because traditionally the test relied on the occurrence of symptoms, or “events.” When symptoms occur, the patient activates an event monitor to record her electrocardiogram (ECG). The patient carries the event monitor during the testing period, which can last for several days or up to, for example, 30 days.